Stuck in the middle
by Primevalrocx
Summary: Dont quite know the tittle relevance but still this is my take of what happens after series 2 final please read more explained inside : and this is a lot better than my previous fanfic promise : x Its also quite Tom and anya ishh lol x
1. Taken

**Heyy this is my second Survivors fanfic and my first one was rubbish seriously this one will be a lot i dont really know where im going with this one but its just my take on what could happen after series 2. this chapter isnt at all actiony and more of a look into the mind and past of Tom because i dont think we know enough about him please review :) x

* * *

**

Tom price looked around the small dim cell he was being held in. It brought him back memories of when he was locked up before and although he would never admit it, it kind of scared him to be back. He wasn't scared for himself of course, he was scared for Anya. He knew she could take care of herself but the thought of her there without him, sent a shiver down his spine. This was love. He hadn't known that at first. Denying it whenever it came across his mind. Tom hadn't loved someone in so long he had forgotten what it felt like, but he didn't remember it as being as strong as this.

As he looked back through his life he realised why. He had never known his parents and had been brought up in a range of different care homes, always getting moved along when they had had enough of him. When he was 16 he had met his first real friends and they had a laugh, blowing up random bottles of chemicals and playing pranks on the public. At the time it was fun, but tom wanted more. He hurt people even killed a few, and only now he was starting to feel some remorse to the people he hurt. Only now was he realising they were human beings, not just experiments for him to hurt and destroy when he felt like.

Anya had brought out a better side in him. A kinder side. He had even began to care for Najid a bit too, and even though Al got on his nerves and was a waste of space, he could begin to see his uses. Greg was Greg. The guy who wasn't afraid to admit he didn't really enjoy having tom around, but the feeling was mutual and to be honest Tom couldn't care less. Sarah had been his toy that he used whenever he wanted and when she died he hadn't felt anything at all. No sadness, no regret nothing. Abby cared about Anya so tom didn't dislike her he just couldn't say he was best buds with her either, and anya words could not sum up how he felt about her, the first person he had truly loved and in his mind she was perfect.

Landry opened the cell door and held a gun up to toms face

"out now, come on move it or I will shoot"

Tom got up and walked out the door, normally he would have pushed his luck, not afraid of death, but now he was afraid of how Anya would be without him and for that he did what he was told.

"why am I here" tom asked as the gun was pressed into the ridge of his spine, pushing him forward.

"All will be explained Tom Price, all will be explained"

Tom was pushed forward one final step and something cold came from above and knocked him out unconscious. As Tom slid into darkness he felt a sharp piece of metal being pushed into his arm.

Landry pulled Toms lifeless body from the ground and sneered " Now to see if the vaccine works"

* * *

**i'M NOT TOO SURE ABOUT THIS STORY AND WILL ONLY CONTINUE if i get REVIEWS :) x**


	2. Just like Al

**Heyy sorry about this chapter being so short i got a school show and dont have much tine for writing. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews they actually made me so happy. I would also like to thank for pointing out that Tom atleast knew his mum as in the first episode he goes to visit her, but as i forgot this detail i will keep this story as if he never knew them. Next chapter will havea lot more of the others and i might do a bit more about peter as he is really the newish character anyways as always please review :) xxx**

* * *

Abby looked at the young girl sat in front of her and sighed, it had been 3 long days since tom had been gone and Anya hadn't moved since. Abby looked at her dried out eyes from tears that had fallen, her greasy hair from where she hadn't washed and the cup of tea in her hand that had been there since they had got back. Everyone had told her she should get some sleep but Anya just kept staring at the gate where Tom would walk through if he returned. Abby had known it was dangerous for them to get too close but she hadn't imagined a reason like this.

Najid bounced in the room and announced he was going to feed the chickens, Anya Abby noticed didn't even bat an eyelash obviously beyond caring. Well it was understandable. Abby to a certain extent could understand what she was feeling. She had herself lost peter and at least with David she knew he was gone, she could accept it. But with peter, just like Tom she didn't know if he was alive or dead, she didn't know where he was and it had torn her apart. Just like it had with Anya. Abby felt she had coped slightly better than the young doctor but forced herself against saying anything.

It wouldn't be long before Anya would have to go to sleep, and then Abby would carry her through to the sofa, not strong enough to carry her upstairs. Abby sighed again and went to get Peter to help Najid with the Chickens. All Abby did know was that Anya couldn't give up hope, because she her self hadn't and she had been reunited with her son eventually.

* * *

When Tom woke up the first thing he notice was the large bright light above his eyes, he tried to move his hands to block it out the way but found he was tied down by a piece of very strong rope. He was too weak to try to fight it and closed his eyes instead, using his other senses to get a feel of his surroundings. By the feel of it he was lying on a very hard metal bed, like the one he had in prison. He was also surrounded by the smell of plastic and that was about all he could gather.

He sighed and opened his eyes, he had to squint but now he looked he could Cleary see another person in the room, wearing a rather odd white suit, which he made out had a mask and a pair of gloves. Now the light was less bright to his eyes, he realised he was in an isolation room and the white suit was simply protection. Protection against him. The had infected him with the virus and they were testing the vaccine, just like they had done with Al. Now he realised it he could feel the lump under his arm, and he felt hot and sick. Tom gulped and hoped the vaccine worked just as well on him as it did on Al. Well so much for trying to stay well for Anya.

* * *

So please review and for some weird reason my bold writing isnt working loll :) xx


End file.
